


Do You Remember My Name?

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, en sonunda hatırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye [Leym Santa](http://community.livejournal.com/leymsanta/)'da yazılmıştır, Thelake için: _Gwaine/Morgana -_[ _ŞU RESİM!_](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lcn3egelTj1qcexafo1_500.png) _Gwaine neden bizimkilerin etrafında dolanıyor sürekli? Neden her taşın altından o çıkıyor? O KAYIP 1 SENE İÇİNDE MORGANA ARA SIRA KİMİNLE TAKILMIŞ OLABİLİR? Morgause'un beyin yıkadığı fanonuna dayanarak Morgana'nın aklından silemediği bir adam olarak Gwaine'i öne sürüyorum. İster o zamanlardan, ister günümüzden bir karşılaşma olsun. I WANT TOUCHING! A LOT OF IT!_

 

Yüce Salon, en sonunda boşalmıştı. Yüksek camlardan içeri sızan ay ışığında, Morgana derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapadı. Parmakları, usulca yeni tacını çeviriyordu.

 

"Kardeşim," diye fısıldadı bir ses, Morgana içine dolan sıcaklıkla, elinde olmayarak gülümsedi. Morgause, her zaman olduğu gibi yanı başındaydı. "Neyin var, Morgana? Nedir yüreğini daraltan?"

 

Morgana içten bir gülümsemeyle ablasına dönerek başını salladı, "Hiçbir şey, Morgause. Mutluyum. Hem de hiç olmadığı kadar. Uther sonunda hak ettiği yerde, zindanlarda çürüyor. Camelot senin ve benim elimde yepyeni bir çağa açılacak. Artık korkacak hiçbir şeyim yok."

 

Morgause'ün endişeli gözleri gene de kız kardeşininkilerle buluştu, "Benden gizlemene gerek yok, Morgana. Ondan ne kadar nefret edersen et, Uther'i böyle görmenin senin için zor olduğunu biliyorum." Morgause'ün avuçları, Morgana'nın utançla eğilen yüzünü avuçladı, "Korkma kardeşim. Bugün senin için zor bir gündü. Yarın inan, her şey çok daha parlak olacak. Haydi. Git dinlen."

 

Morgana uzanarak ablasının yanağına minnettar bir öpücük kondurdu, sonra yerlerde sürünürken pırıltılar çıkarak beyaz elbisesinin eteğini sürükleyerek, divanı terk etti.

 

Gwen çoktan onu odasında bekliyor olmalıydı. Sevgili Gwen. Morgana en sonunda onun da doğru yolu göreceğinden emindi. Tom öldürüldüğü zaman, Morgana'nın Uther'e nasıl karşı çıktığını hatırlamış olmalıydı. Morgana, hizmetçisi için bir geceyi zindanda geçirmişti. Daha dokuz yaşında babasının- hayır, Gorlois'i artık böyle düşünmemeliydi, üvey babasının ölümünden sonra Camelot'a geldiği o sisli günden beri, Morgana'nın sarayda tek bir gerçek dostu olmuştu ve Guinevere her ne kadar Arthur'a karşı bir takım duygular besliyor olsa da, Arthur'dan önce Morgana'ya sadıktı.

 

Erkekler gelip geçerdi. Morgana, hala Lancelot'un Camelot'tan ayrıldığı günü hatırlıyordu. Hayır, Gwen'in kalbi tek bir erkeğe ait değildi. Öyle kalması için de Morgana elinden geleni yapacaktı.

 

"Şimdi de Mercia'yı mı ele geçirme planları yapıyorsunuz, sevgili Leydim? Yoksa gözünüz daha yükseklerde mi? Değil mi, neden Britanya'yla durasınız, öte yanda koca dünya sizi beklerken?" diye takıldı neşe dolu bir ses.

 

Morgana'nın tüm koridorda yankılanan topuk sesleri bir anda kesildi. Her zaman botunda sakladığı bıçağı çekerek hızla arkasını döndü, sesin sahibini görünce bir anda tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. _O, gene o yüz..._

 

"Sen!" diye tısladı genç kraliçe.

 

Koridorun gizli bir duvarında, rahat bir şekilde kollarını kavuşturarak duvara yaslanmış, genç bir adam duruyordu. Belindeki kılıcından bir savaşçı olduğu kesindi, ancak kılığı kıyafeti bir şövalye olmak için fazla salaştı. Yabancı, gözlerinin önüne düşen kumral saçlarını geriye atarak, en soğuk kadını bile eritecek bir sıcaklıkla, gamzeleriyle gülümsedi, reverans yaparak boynunu Morgana'ya açtı, "Evet, gene ben, Leydim."

 

Morgana öfkeyle genç adamın üzerine yürüdü, bıçağını boğazına doğrultarak çenesini doğrulttu. Yabancı karşı koymadan, yüzündeki can sıkıcı gülümsemesini bile kaybetmeden iki elini havaya kaldırarak teslim oldu. Morgana tek bir harekette belindeki kılıcını çekip attı. "Niye beni takip ediyorsun? Daha önce Camelot'ta belirdiğinde şövalye olmak istiyorsun sanmıştım, oysa senin niyetin hiç de bu değil, değil mi?" Boştaki eli başka bir silah olup olmadığını anlamak için genç adamın göğsünde ve kollarında dolaştı.

 

Yabancı ise bundan fazlasıyla memnun gibiydi, muzip bir ifadeyle, "Demek beni fark ettin?" diye gülümsedi,  "Bir an gerçekten arenada önünde diz çökmem gerekecek zannetmiştim. Gwen sana hiç benden bahsetmedi mi? Tatlı kız. Biraz gevezelik edip, nerede olduğumu sana yayar diye umuyordum."

 

" _Kimsin sen?_ " diye hırladı Morgana, buz gibi bakışlarından ateşler saçarak.

 

Kahverengi gözlerdeki neşeli ışık bir anlığına soldu, onun yerine çok daha yumuşak, hüzünlü bir ifade belirdi, ancak bir köylüye ait olabilecek kadar kirli, nasırlı bir el, boğazına dayanmış bıçağa aldırmadan, usulca Morgana'nın mükemmel yanağına dokundu.

 

"Kimse," diye fısıldadı yabancı, "Bir hiç kimse. Sadece umutsuz bir aşık." Aynı el, kendi boğazındaki kolyeyi okşadı. "Bu yüzüğü, bir gün olur da sevgilim tekrar bana geri döner diye hep üzerimde taşıyorum."

 

Morgana'nın bakışları tek bir altın yüzük ve bir aile arması geçirilmiş basit zincire gitti. İçinde yükselen kuşkuyla karışık duygulara engel olamayarak, "Sevgilin mi?" diye sordu.

 

Yakışıklı yabancı, başını salladı. "Ona ne oldu biliyor musun? Eskiden o, küçük, bahtsız bir kızdı. Babası diye bildiği adam, var olmayan bir savaşta şehit düştü. Annesini hiç görmedi. Kendi evinden çok uzakta, yabancı bir şehre gönderildi. Ama onun içinde hep farklı bir şey vardı. Bu bir hediyeydi. Çoğu kimsede olmayan bir hediye..."

 

Morgana bir anlık dalgınlığından sıyrılarak, bıçağı biraz daha bastırdı, "Bunlar neden umrumda olsun?"

 

Yabancı ona aldırmayarak buruk bir gülümsemeyle devam etti, "Sevgilim, en sonunda kim olduğunu öğrendiğinde artık çok geçti. Geceleri korku içinde uyuyamıyor, kabusları onu kuş tüyü yatağından sıçratıyordu. Daha fazla dayanamayacaktı."

 

Yeşil gözler, inanmazlıkla irileşti. Genç adam, bu defa sessizlikten güç alarak daha hızlı anlatmaya başladı.

 

"İşte tam o sırada kız kardeşiyle tanıştı. Doğduğundan beri Kadim Din'le büyümüş, güçlü bir cadı. Kardeşine karşı sevgi dolu ancak yoluna çıkanlara karşı acımasız bir kadın. Onun gelecek için büyük planları vardı. Önünde neyin, kimin durduğu umrunda değildi. Çocuklar. Masum insanlar. Sevgilimin korumak için canını vereceği kişiler. Ve en önemlisi, neredeyse kardeş gibi büyüdükleri bir prens. Morgause nerede duracağını bilmiyordu, değil mi Morgana?"

 

Morgana'nın bıçak tutan eli titremeye başladı, "Sus," diye fısıldadı, "Sus, yeter artık anlatma."

 

"Bir gece, daha fazla dayanamadın. Yüreğin intikam, öfke ve korkuyla kararmış olsa da, daha henüz kan dökmeye hazır değildin. Başına gelenlere neyin sebep olduğunu biliyordun. Sihir, iyilik için kullanılmalıydı. Morgause, bir çözüm değildi. Sana yardım edecek insanlar vardı. Ormana, tekrar Druid'lerin arasına dönmeye karar verdin. Ne de olsa seni daha önce yanlarına almışlardı, oğlun gibi bağrına bastığın küçük bir çocuğu belki tekrar görebilirdin."

 

"N-nasıl- nasıl biliyorsun..." Genç kraliçenin elindeki bıçak yere düştü. İki eli de mengene gibi genç adamın gömleğine sarıldı. "Yalan söylüyorsun, kim söyledi sana tüm bunları..."

 

Yabancı onu bırakmadı, kollarını sımsıkı beline dolayarak, çırpınan bedenini daha da kendine çekti, ısrarla hikayesini anlatmayı sürdürdü. "Ancak daha ormanda ilerleyemeden karşına bir Wyvern çıktı. Olduğun gibi, arkana bakmadan evden kaçmıştın. Aklına bir kılıç almak bile gelmemişti. Tam canını kurtarmak için savaşmaya hazırlanıyordun ki, yoldan geçen bir yolcu, sesleri merak ederek yanına geldi."

 

Nazik parmaklar, kendilerine engel olamıyorlarmış gibi solgun yüzünde ve alnına düşen buklelerde dolaştı, "Sana yardıma ihtiyacının olup olmadığını sordu. Sen ise sadece bir kılıca ihtiyacın olduğunu söyledin. Daha ilk dakikadan öteki dünyadan gelme güzelliğin ve kıvrak zekanla onu çarpmıştın." Kahverengi gözler, şimdi içlerindeki duyguyla yanar döner parlıyordu, sanki o anı tekrar yaşıyormuşcasına o tanıdık, güzel yüzde gamzeler tekrar belirdi, "Birlikte, Wyvern'i yere serdiniz. İşte o zaman, sen başını kaldırdın ve yabancıya ismini sordun. O ise sana dedi ki..."

 

" _'Gwaine,'_ " diye fısıldadı Morgana, " _‘Sir Gwaine sonsuza dek emrinizdedir, Leydim.'_ "

 

Gwaine'in titreyen elleri, Morgana'nın yüzünü avuçlarına aldı, "Morgana," dedi genç adam boğuk bir sesle, "Beni hatırlıyor musun?"

 

Yemyeşil gözlerden yaşlar dökülürken, " _Evet,_ " diye fısıldadı Morgana ve o yorgun yüze bir öpücük kondurdu, " _Evet,_ " dedi ve kapanan gözlerin ucunu, sakaldan açıkta kalan minik bir köşeyi ve en sonunda da büyük bir ihtirasla onun için açılan, sıcak dudakları öptü, " _Evet, evet, evet_..."


End file.
